Bakanetsu
by Slanted
Summary: Rewritten. S&S -When did being in a High school dodgeball team grant you a nightime life of gangs, dealing and horniness? Dodge the ball and see what hits you instead.


**Dodge, dive and run. You can't hide from me.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-

Sasuke & Sakura

.

Above, the sky is splashed with blue.

_How damn spiteful. _

Blue and sunny and cool. It's a really nice day. Chirpping birds, how gleeful of them. It's their time to rise and shine.

_Shut up._

Swaying green arms complimented the horizon, clashing with pale orange and stark blue. Very dark tresses moved around a tilted head, dancing. If viewed right, an artist could say that these tresses were painting the horizon itelf. They slashed a little harshly at the profile of the owner, causing him to sigh and bow his head, looking ahead at a random tree instead.

Uchiha Sasuke was slouched, sitting on a log with a very drooping, depresed aura about him. Hit with a wave of negativity, the boy sighed again.

_Tweet tweet! Tweeet twit twit-- !_

_Did it just call me a twit?_

_-- twat !_

_"_Sonuva... even dumb animals are against me."

Suddenly he threw his arms back and lifted any restraint to uphold himself as he fell backwards- rump sliding down the curve of the rough bark, muscled legs still thrown over but now his back was on the ground, arms tucked under his head. His spikey hair was itching so he turned his face to the side, eyes greeted by a sight he really didn't want to see.

Ball. A red ball, football sized and red all over.

One a many would ponder the reason why a simple ball _(blood red ball, thank you_)--red ball, _(better)_ would be the source of hatred for super ace athlete and number one bastard Uchiha Sasuke- but the world is round and he hates the world so let's give that up.

_No..._

His eyes, piercing black depths continued to stare at the ball until he could match the colour. His eyes swirled into sharingan. Sasuke is a so-so boy. But he's also old-fashioned so you wouldn't find him calling himself 'so-so' because to him, repeating things is stupid. Except, he's so so-so that he could sum up his auto-biography in a list.

_There's nothing hard about it. You like some, dislike some, hate things and love things. End._

See! So so-so! But indeed! This is pompus Uchiha pretty boy's beloved (I don't love a-) list:

**I like  
**  
**1.** weapons  
**2. **showers  
**3.** conveniency

**I dislike  
**  
**1.** being annoyed  
**2.** losers  
**3.** uselessness

**I hate  
**  
**1.** **Him  
2. Him  
3. Him**

**I love**_ (if anyone found out, my no. 1 likes will come out and play)_

**2.** Tomatoes  
**1. **...

Then he fell asleep.

.

.

**Indent** **.** stalker view. from outside the window, side profile.

She's pissed. Her cheeks are hamster-like, full and round because of stuffing biscuits. They're wet, glistening and shiny. Hands clasping bits of round cookies, elbows digging into the table and little feet hiked onto the stools step bar.

**"fbjkaijcveaskvdj... phese hwookies arg nayce, Inwo-chun!"**

**.**

**.  
**

"BAKA, don't talk with your mouth full. You'll choke." Yamanaka Ino tried to repress a very heavy yawn, but it was very evident that her hours of sleep were deprived. She settled herself about the kitchen, intent on waking herself up with a nice mug of caffiene.

With a gulp, Haruno Sakura fisted another handful of cookies from the jar. It's a very flamboyant jar, a big anthropomorphistic pig with an ear-to-ear grin_ (reminds me of Naruto)_ holding a sign saying 'TAKE A PICTURE! I CAUGHT YOUR HAND IN THE JAR!'

The cookies were devoured._ Crunch, gobble, gobble,_ along with sniffles and mews.

Ino's eyebrow rose, hands still scattering about for the sugar packet behind the stacked tins of healthy fruit. Grabbing hold of it, she continued on with her coffee, intent on making her rosy-haired pal one too.

"Forehead, seriously. You sound ridiculous." But her voice was softened. She knew that when Sakura had ventured her cute self into her apartment (_her best friends apartment, mind_) at 6:30 in the morning, letting herself in with the key under the plant pot (_call me crazy, but who actually looks? It's therefore the perfect hiding spot_) thus sitting down wherever the pig was (_the cookie pot, not me. No.. wait-)_ and stuffing her made-to-be-stuffed mouth: Sasuke was the culprit.

"Damn, stupid, Mr. Oh-I'm-A-God... sonuva.. prick..."

"What?"

"Nothing darling, now, pray tell." She shoved the mug under the girls dribbling nose and sat down on the other end with her own steaming poison, except not 'till she issued a few tissues to the weeping bride.

"Sasuke... did that prick kick you out?"

"Huh? From where?"

"Keep you IN?"

"Wha'?"

"Eat your food?"

"When did he-"

"Made you PAY?"

"I'll make you pay!"

"For what? I didn't do anything to you." Ino took a sip whilst expertly dodging the pink, fluffy slipper that shot passed her head. Sakura's little fist pounded upon the table and wood chippings suddenly flew about as it splintered.

Ino sweat-dropped. "...you're paying for that."

"INO! What's with this interrogation? It doesn't even make sense!"

_Mou, for a little girl... she sure hits hard. How uncute_

"Give a best friend a break. I'm trying to humour you."

"You're going at it wrong, gimme koeda choco sakuranbo, kikori no kirikabu and-"

"DA-ME! You'll get fat."

"Sasuke-kun lets me eat anything!" Pink lips opened in a gasp. She blinked her green eyes at Ino guiltily, who smiled softly back at her.

"You can't stop thinking about him, ne... even when he's upset you."

.

.

**Indent** **.** friend view.

She's smiling softly. She understands and knows, nodding her head. Pale yellow strands curl around her tensed shoulders. Her eyes don't show anything except reflect the girl in front of her.

**"I get it, cosmo. You're growing. But beauty comes at a price. Attention you thought you always wanted... turns out to be the nightmare you've been running from."**

**.**

**.**

"Nwani?"

"I said DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!"

Sakura closed her eyes in a very meaningful smile. Cheeks very loaded.

"Hora! Where did you get those kirikabu?!"

"Mmhmhmhm!" Very pleased with herself that she snooped and snatched a few of her friends snacks, she grabbed for the mug as she began to cough and heave bits into the wrong pipes.

Her hand missed as Ino, she realised in shock horror, swipped it away from her.

"Sakura, we're going to get you over your fight with Sonic wana-be Uchiha and in the meantime, lose the pounds you just gained with the junk I have no idea why I have about, deal?"

_COUGH, COUGH,_

_HEAVE--_

_SHIT, NO HEAVE--_

_COUGH! KUHF_

The mug was then made to pour the warm contents down the poor girls throat, Sakura's hands shot out to grasp the huge mug that was already held by Ino, as she helped the accuracy of the tilt.

_Splutter, cough, kuh, kuh_

"K-kuso, PIG! 'Kill me why don't you!"

Her celeste eyes glinted with evil purport. Face cracked into a grin.

"I can try... in a game of dodgeball."

Sakura's menacing death-glare suddenly transformed into a befuddled one.

"Y'know, not meaning to sound mean at all, but your mishaps with Sasuke always turn out so befitting. Our match is down at 7. Let's get going, cap'in."

The seated girl whipped her head around and the gleaming clock read back to her 6:49.am.

The gleaming clock face thus rivaled Sakura's as she turned around hautingly slow, back to Ino who knew what was coming, as Sakura replied "You can try to kill me, but you're better off shoving coffee down my throat as you'll never catch me out in dodgeball, vice."

"BRING IT, BITCH!"

"Uh.. needa pee first."

Ino whacked her own forehead.

"Hoi..."

.

.

.

"WATCH OUT!"

Ten-Ten dodged sideways as a ball from the other team came at her mid-section at full force.

"Don't talk! You'll get distracted!"

True enough, a ball came zooming to the side that Ten-Ten had just stepped to, getting her at the thigh.

"Shit!"

_Phweeeeeee!_ "TEN-TEN OUT!"

As she jogged out, Sakura used this temporary blockage for her advantage and shot a ball out the second Ten-Ten had uncovered an opponent on the other side. It hit.

Without looking twice she powered up another throw at a girl who tried jumping and throwing, in that split-second Sakura had hit her full-blown in the stomach.

"Gah!"

"YES, Sakura! Take that, wenches!" Ino recieved bitch-glares from the other members sitting out on the other team. She just sent them a closed-eye grin as Hyuuga Hinata from theirs got a girl in mid-crouch. Konohagakure came with basketball, hockey, cheerleading-- but they also came with dodgeball. A game you'd assume would be packed with angry, toothless German primordial's- but nope! What it has is a group of sexy, cute, Japanese through and through feminists- who get angry pretty easily.

_Pang! Pang, doong!_

"TRY THAT AGAIN, WHORE!"

"Hinata!"

"N-nani? She tried to trick me by pointing at my feet!"

"I think she was trying to tell you your shoes are untied..."

"Oh..." She peered down, blushing profoundly at her limp laces. Bending down, she missed a zooming ball that flew over her, meanining to hit her chest if not for her iminent timing.

"Cheating skank!"

The one who missed was knocked flat out as Temari pounded the ball back to her. The girl who had tried to help Hinata was being heavily keelhauled by her coach, after she was hit out by Hinata earlier.

It turned out that she was new to the game.

Meanwhile. the scores read out 16:3 to Konoha.

By the looks of thins, it'd easily be over in the next 5 seconds.

**5**

Konoha still had six of their players, Ten-Ten being replaced by Ino. Otogakure were down to one.

Hinata and the rest of the girls continued to jog lightly about, but it was obvious they weren't trying anymore.

**4  
**  
Sakura halted with a red ball in the crook of her arm, starring the optimistic opponent down.

**3**

_What is their captain doing standing still? I still have a ball!_

**2  
**  
Sakura pin-wheeled and let go of her round friend, the tall-ish brown-head on the other side of the line brought up her ball to take the impact of the one thrown at her. Bringing it down, she wore a cocky look.

**1**

_POW_

She was met with another ball, smack in the hip pushing her back. With a cry of pain she fell.

"Don't get cocky 'till the end, love."

_Phweeeee!_ "KONOHA 17, OTO 3!"

A horde of applause broke out as surrounding spectators rushed out to help the unconscious or congratulate the winners.

Uzumaki Naruto was one of them.

"SAKURA-CHAN! HINATA! Everyone, that was so awesome!"

"Oof!"

"N-Naruto-kun, you're crushing Sakura-san."

The quiet mutter fell on deaf ears as Naruto continued to suffocate the young beauty. That is, untill a red ball came flying and hit him square at the back of his sunny head.

"Dobe... get off her." Sasuke stood with pocketed hands. Though his face seemed calm, a noticeable vein popped near his jaw.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"TEME! Go lurk in the corner! Wana fight uh!?"

"Go catch a ball." And with that said, he threw a passing ball at the area below Naruo's waist and inevitably, Naruto reached down and cupped his now hurt region.

"T-teme... I have two balls.."

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata blushed quite harshly as her eyes flew to where he was now shielding, but she flew to his aid nonetheless.

The surrounding girls giggled and Sakura was left to look at Sasuke's retreating back.

_He watched my game.._

After changing her top to a summery cross-hatched red and yellow one, she made her way out to her locker where she forgot her water bottle. Opening it, she brought it out and about to close it, a hand shot up to stop it. Starring behind her, she saw a chest (_wow, ripped..)_ and looked up to find dark depths piercing back at her. Abruptly, her cheeks heated into a pretty blush.

"Sasuke-kun... nani?" She tried hard to rid herself of the red hue. _Look tough. Two can play at this bastard game._

"Your books are about to fall." He didn't look away._ I can't._

_I can't. I never could._

"Wha'-"

True enough, she heard a noise above her and witnessed the forward movement of her arithmetic books 1 and 2, plus her double science and Ancient History texts. In all: very heavy weights that could crush a small girl. She yelped slightly, screwing her eyes tight upon reflex, but tensed for no reason as nothing came. Opening one eye slightly she saw they were fixed back into their positions, albeit more neater.

The hand on her shoulder eased her; bright, glowing eyes focusing on nothing in particular in front of her as she sighed wearily.

"Sakura..."

He breathed in noiselessly. It was hard, being this close to her. No one else was about because it was free-period for the Phis-Ed students who just had their class, the artsy and Math ones. For the rest they were either in Mythology, Geo, Music or side activity clubs (which had many names thanks to the school councils ever growing aspirations aka. Rock Lee, the ever-green youth). Science and IT were in a seperate building.

He peered down at her form. She wouldn't face him, (_not yet_) and from behind it was apparent how very short she was. He wasn't sure if it was a healthy kinda short considering her age at 17, but he could say for sure that it was damn cute.

Oogling, from her sloping shoulders down to her slim back and very convoluted rump-- Sasuke gulped back a groan. She really was well endowed. He could feel the muscle around his loins growing hot and tight. Then suddenly his vision got lax as he started eyeing leisurely at her long, creamy legs.

She was wearing her mini-mini sports shorts, exposing her thighs (and her inner thighs when she stretched) to the glorious sun and outside world. The world he hated.

Thinking of protecting her and keeping her from anyone else had him feeling smug. A very bastard-like look of protectiveness spread on his face.

But his look suddenly switched to a deep frown as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other and the mini-mini shorts could've been non-existant for all he cared. She proved to him that her legs were longer than it appeared as a new breadth of thigh tangled into his thoughts.

_Foul shorts... what's the school thinking having something like that exist._

_...They shouldn't. That way, she'd walk around with panties._

His devilsh smirk that managed to crawl its dirty way back up his face was wiped off as explosions of self-lecture erupted in his head. As did the hormones in his veins.

_Bastards._ Hormones _shouldn't exist._

"Sakura..."

"Mm?" She had been too upset to have faced him beforehand. She didn't question why he had up untill now just held her, standing close. She was actually more thankful as it gave her time to calm her heated body's want to get closer to his finely sculpted front, wanting to burnish it.

_Stupid girl.. not helping!_

"Why are you wearing your shorts still?" He rasped out, she noticed. It was raucous and it made her quiver from the neck down to her spine tail.

She gulped awkwardly, not trusting herself to speak as her hormones were at a peak.

"They're so damn short... they make you look tall."

_Twitch_

"HOI! I'm not short!"

She meant to spin around and face him, but with his sturdy grip on her shoulder that slid down to her forearm, she couldn't really get round. She settled for glaring at him with her head slightly turned.

His stare was intense but clouded. Always so guarded... she hated that for all those years that she knew him, he was still a mystery to her. It's a sexy quality in a guy. It definitely was a grand characteristic for a tall, dark, pretty boy like Sasuke, but to her she wanted to know him. Understand the heart that pounded beneath all this cold exterior.

All of a sudden she looked sad, and the heart Sakura wanted so much to know momentarily stopped.

"You... you really hurt me earlier today."

"...I know."

"Why Sasuke..?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sasuke-kun... why won't you tell me what's bothering you?"

"It's... complicated."

"That's why I'm asking Sasuke-kun, damnit! Tell me what's bothering you!"

She looked good enough to devour. Looking up at him with wide, doe-like eyes that were a blast of green. So innocent. Never a green of envy, never tainted. Her rosy cheeks that he was oh-so-glad could effortlessly be brought out of her by him (and vowed the hospital-sentance to anyone else who managed the same hue) and her inveigling glossy, red lips... currently calling out to him.

He wanted more than anything to plaster his lips on those juicy, plump, forbidden-fruited curves and was damn close to. She wasn't aware of it until his eyes slowly became half-liddled.

"S..Sasuke-kun?"

He stopped.

Instead, he carefully wound his other arm around her front and it snaked under the circumflex of her left, full breast and around her narrowed waist, hand resting at her right hip. The other that had been upon her forearm pulled her flat against his chest and her rump upon his crotch.

Her breath-hitched. Sasuke cursed at himself for bringing her closer than intended, teeth gritting at the heaven-sent contact.

His head dipped slightly, chin touching the side of her temple.

"I don't mean to hurt you."

A moment passed, then Sakura lifted her hand to hold the brawn arm that sinuated across her collar bone to clutch her other shoulder, arm resting above her bountiful chest. It was a sexy feeling and despite the calm atmosphere, she couldn't ignore the heat welling up at the pit of her stomach.

Her brilliant eyes closed, head turned back since being pulled up against him, feeling everything from his well-rounded ripples of muscle to the definite orbicular form she felt hit her a bit too close for comfort.

She was starting to wonder if it was it's real size or if it was because--

_Ah, kami... no, no, no, nuuuuuu_

"Sa-Sasu-ke-kuuun." She mewled.

He froze.

_Shit! Shit! SHIT, calm down whore! Shiiiiit!_

Sasuke couldn't believe what hit his ears. It was beyond anything amazing that he'd heard in his dreams before. This was live, she was in his arms and very much mewling his name. He growled in response, pressing his mouth into her hair and tightening his hold. As both arms slithered more in, it caused her breasts that were caught in between to perk up and swell in delight.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Sakura couldn't help but moan at the new feeling, but randomly opening her eyes slightly allowed her the view of her still-open locker and it hit her where they were.

"Sasuke-kun, s-stop."

She tried to squirm her way out of his alluring embrace, trying to compose her needy clawing of his arms.

Sasuke had heard her but was momentarily drugged at what was happening. Sakura had allowed him to hug her and without meaning to, had expressed, with so much excitement, her hormonal vulnerablity to him, the hormonal beast.

He was now very torn at this discovery. An innocent, doll-smiley girl looking up at him with happy eyes was enough to send him to his likeable cold showers. A sexy, mewling, sex-needy virgin would send him to his grave.

_Shit me._

Very, very carefully, Sasuke uncurled his delicious hold on her salacious body and stepped back. Except his hand resting above her chest stopped short at her elegant neck and grasped it softly. He drew his face back in and whispered in a rough voice,

"I hate seeing you cry. I hate making you cry. But even more I hate that you cry away from me."

She turned to face him but quick as a flash he had already turned around, hands in their standard pockets and his back walking away from her.

He was heading for the showers. As head basketball player and soccer coach he had easy access. Screw that he was 18 minutes late to Physics. He had a problem with physics _now_ that he needed sorted and being his own teacher, he'll take his time.

"Sasuke-kun. You.. baka."

.

.

.

**Indent** . locker view. right, corner angle.

Her eyes are confused. Cheeks still red from the earlier feeling that burned up in her from nowhere. Her eyes continue to look at his back, walking away from her. It seems that lately, her eyes have been saddening whenever they see his back.

**"Ino-pig.. a flower can bloom. But it'll die in the shade."**

**.**

**.**

.

Dodge, dive and run. You can't hide from me.

-


End file.
